1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to neural system engineering and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for primary visual cortex simple cell training and operation.
2. Background
Image recognition and motion detection systems can be divided into those based on machine vision (i.e., Artificial Intelligence (AI)) techniques and those utilizing visual cortex techniques (i.e., biologically plausible systems). The machine vision systems have well established methods of training, but poor recognition accuracy. For example, distinguishing a dog from a cat remains a challenging task for machine vision systems with a 50/50 outcome.
On the other hand, biologically plausible systems use a human visual cortex structure. Methods based on these systems promise to be more accurate than the machine vision systems. However, the training methods for biologically plausible systems that lead to their self-organization are not well developed. This is due to a poor understanding of the visual cortex organization and self-training methods.